Wipeout
Wipeout is the eleventh case of Criminal Case and the eleventh case of Warrenville. It takes place in Port de Gallo, appearing as the fifth case of the district. Plot Given the information they've complied so far on what's going on in Port de Gallo, Chief Armstrong decided to have the team search the beach for more info. However, Isabel informed them a body was found at the beach, later revealed to be a young surfer named Gwen Newhart. According to the autopsy report, the victim was drowned in a different location given the composition of the water in her lungs. Kenny Roswell came by to inform the team he knew where the victim was killed thanks to his contacts. Later on, the team was informed by Allison Cline of a missing trophy the victim had won for a local competition, which she had with her when she went to the spa. However, it didn't turn up at the crime scene, so that meant the killer had to have taken it, likely because they left evidence behind on it. Eventually the killer was revealed to be construction worker Ian O'Neil, who the team met previously. Though he denied it at first, he eventually cracked under the pressure, not only admitting to Gwen's murder, but confessing he was part of the black market much like his boss. However, he explained he was only defending himself, and if he didn't kill Gwen then they would've found him. Ian informed the team that after Piper Solis got arrested, he got worried he might be found out next, especially after he was confronted. One day while he was at the spa, he happened to catch Gwen having a conversation with someone, who through the conversation he believed to be the one in charge of operations in the district. During which, the person on the other line said that they had to clean house, and they were not leaving any loose ends, including Ian. He tried to run, but Gwen caught him and tried to kill him, but Ian managed to knock her out and then drowned her before she woke up. He then took her trophy to hide the evidence, and her body to the ocean hoping no one would link the murder back to him. Despite the murder being self-defense, he refused to say anything regarding the black market, its operations in Port de Gallo, or who is running it. As a result, Judge Blackwell sentenced Ian to 15 years in prison. Having learned the victim was linked to the market too, the player and Zoya decided to trace her movements. Investigating the surf shack wielded plenty of results, as they discovered on her laptop she and the others were making some sort of plans for those already arrested. Ian wasn't sure, but hey knew he saw Gwen plant something at the spa for safe keeping before he killed her. Checking back there, they ended up finding explosives, and a note saying they'll use it on the prison to help them escape. They reported their findings to Warrenville's prison warden, Patrick Inoue, who told them he will be sure that no one gets out. Meanwhile, Isabel and the player checked on the pirates, to be sure they aren't linked to the black market. The captain, Mark Swallow, denied it, but they later found evidence of it being true. According to their ship's log, the cargo they were carrying had come from other ships, meaning they were in on the market's ship-jacking scheme. Though the evidence was circumstantial, they asked assistance from another pirate, Reynaldo-Jules Flores, who agreed to keep an eye on the pirates and make sure they weren't up to anything illegal. But just as they were about to continue their investigation, Luke came running in informing the team that there was an explosion at the prison, and several prisoners have escaped. Summary Victim *'Gwen Newhart' (Found at the shore, water-logged) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Ian O'Neil' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes mud baths *This suspect is superstitious Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has short hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes mud baths Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is caucasian Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes mud baths *This suspect is superstitious Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is caucasian Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes mud baths *This suspect is superstitious Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is caucasian *This suspect has short hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes mud baths *This suspect is superstitious Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is caucasian Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer takes mud baths *The killer is superstitious *The killer is caucasian *The killer has short hair Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Beach (Clues: Victim's Body, Duffel Bag, Sword) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes mud baths) *Examine Duffel Bag (Results: Drawing) *Analyze Drawing (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer is superstitious) *Examine Sword (Results: Initials; New Suspect: Reynaldo-Jules Flores) *Ask Reynaldo about his presence at the crime scene *Investigate Surf Shack (Clues: Phone, Poster) *Examine Locked Phone (Results: Unlocked Phone; New Suspect: Allison Cline) *Talk to Allison about her call to Gwen *Examine Man in Photo (Results: Man Identified; New Suspect: Mark Swallow) *Ask Mark how he knew the victim *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Spa (Clues: Bloody Stone, Stack of Papers, Torn Pieces) *Examine Rock (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is caucasian) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Loyalty Card; New Suspect: Ian O'Neill) *Ask Ian why he's in the spa (Profile Updated: Ian is superstitious) *Examine Stack of Papers (Results: Appointment; New Suspect Bethany Korber) *Talk to Bethany about her meeting with the victim (Profile Updated: Bethany takes mud baths and is superstitious) *Investigate Lifeguard Tower (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Cooler, Surfboard) *Examine Cooler (Results: Stuffed Animal) *Ask Allison about the gift from the victim (Profile Updated: Allison takes mud baths) *Examine Surfboard (Results: Crumbs) *Analyze Crumbs (12:00:00) *Confront Mark about the victim cheating him (Profile Updated: Mark takes mud baths) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Surfboard Rack (Clues: Letter, Photo, Gift Basket) *Examine Photo (Results: Suspect Identified) *Talk to Ian about his real relation to the victim (Profile Updated: Ian takes mud baths) *Examine Letter (Results: Unknown Liquid) *Analyze Unknown Liquid (12:00:00) *Ask Reynaldo why he wrote to the victim lately (Profile Updated: Reynaldo takes mud baths and is superstitious; Mark is superstitious) *Examine Gift Basket (Results: Bottle) *See why Bethany had to apologize to the victim *Investigate Massage Table (Clues: Locker) *Examine Locker (Results: Opened Locker) *Examine Trophy (Results: Oily Substance) *Analyze Oily Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has short hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Curse of de Gallo (5/7)! The Curse of de Gallo (5/7) *Investigate Surf Shack (Clues: Laptop) *Examine Laptop (Results: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyze Laptop (9:00:00) *Confront Ian about the market's plans for the prisoners (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Spa (Clues: Cabinet) *Examine Locked Cabinet (Results: Explosives) *Inform the prison warden about the possible jail break (Rewards: Prison Guard Uniform) *Ask Mark if he knows anything about the black market *Investigate Beach (Clues: Chest) *Examine Chest (Results: Ship's Log) *Analyze Ship's Log (6:00:00) *See if Reynaldo can help (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Port de Gallo Cases (Warrenville)